fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Color Paradise!PreCure
Color Paradise! Pretty Cure is Usagi's third installment of her franchise. The story happened three years prior to Hyper Pretty Cure!. The theme for the series is colors and creativity. Plot Kenna Akagawa is a 13 year old girl who is homeschooled and vows and dreams to one day be a Pretty Cure and the best of them all. Her dream came true when she interrupted one of the fights of the Hyper Pretty Cure! Team. Mythiry gave her an item called the Rainbow Phone and use it to defeat the upcoming villians. Now she has the abilities of a Cure,she can prove that she is the best one yet,not until her friends came to her life. She soon learns that everyone is "The Number One". Characters Pretty Cures : / :Voiced by:Azuki Shibuya(Jap), Wendee Lee(Eng) :Kenna is a smart and talented girl who loves arts and proclaims to be the "Number One". She lives in a wealthy family and is homeschooled. Her catchphrase is "Kenna is always number one". Her alter ego is Cure Firework,the Cure of passion. Her Hyper Pretty Cure counterpart is Akamenu Aida/Cure Venus. : / :Voiced by:Wakai Yuki(Jap), Michelle Ruff(Eng) :Lavinia is an athletic girl who seems to also be good with her studies. She is Kenna's best friend since elementary and even neighbors. She will do anything what Kenna does and isn't much honest about her own choice. Her catchphrase is "Whatever Kenna says/does I'll do it". Her alter ego is Cure Static,the Cure of surprises. : / :Voiced by:Serizawa Yuu(Jap), Karry Wahlgreen(Eng) :Helen is a young childactress who loves to sing. She became friends with Kenna and Lavinia very fast since she just moved. Her catchphrase is "Just like the sun,I always bring glory to my family". Her alter ego is Cure Daylight,the Cure of purity. :Midorizawa Kimberly/Cure Evergreen :Voiced by:Akanaeya Himeka(Jap), Karen Strassman(Eng) :Kimberly a girl who simply loves nature. She is also a new student at school and is good at studying. She has a fund for plants and animals and is never afraid to get dirty. Her catchphrase is "Kimberly will never give up". Her alter ego is Cure Evergreen,the Cure of peace :Aozora Chelsea/Cure Tsunami :Voiced by:Yamakita Saki(Jap), Ashleigh Ball(Eng) :Chelsea is the student council president of the school. She has the shortest temper of the group. She is first seen by many students as cold,rough and spoiled due to living in the heritages of the Aozoras. She wishes to be more kind. Her catchphrase is "You are going to the sea with the mermaids". Her alter ego is Cure Tsunami,the Cure of courage :Murasakime Lyra/Cure Sonata :Voiced by:Kubota Miyu(Jap), Anna Cummer(Eng) :Lyra Chelsea's best friend. Lyra loves music and dreams to be a singer. She loves to play her guitar and oboe and seems to almost know how to play any instrument. Her catchphrase is "I'll show you my song and feelings for you". Her alter ego is Cure Sonata,the Cure of expression or feeling. :Mosaic/Cure Frozen :Voiced by:Akasaki Chinatsu(Jap), Kate Higgins(Eng) :Mosaic s a Cure before. She goes on a human aliase named Aira Shirose. Mosaic is a fashion loving cat-like mascot who is boy-crazy and has a huge crush on Margin who she thinks is adorable. She also falls in love easily. Her catchphrase is "So charming". Her alter ego is Cure Frozen,the Cure of love. Mascots *Margin/Kuroka Ryan **The main mascot. He is the objection of mostly Mosaic/Aira's love even thou he seems to have a crush on Kenna due to her strong and fierce personality. He appears as a blue dog plushie with a pink and black colar. His human aliase is Kuroka Ryan. *Palette/Pin Ku **A pink rabbit-like mascot who wears a blue and white colar. She is from Korea taken good care by Yun Ho. She likes to get pampered very well forgeting her duty as a mascot. Palette contains the Rainbow Pink Stick which she can turn into. She goes under the human alliase named Pin Ku a play to the word pink itself. Anti-Art *Gloom *Negative Major Characters *Kelly Minami **is Kenna's childhood friend. Kelly is mostly worried about Kenna's unsocial life and will do her best for her to gain friends. Her mascot partner is Margin which Kelly keeps him on her room as a stuff plushie toy. It is hinted that she may be color-blind and uses Margin's glasses to see the colors of the word. *Yun Ho **Yun Ho is a young boy from Korea who eventually moves in Japan. He is calm and wise,but he is afraid of ghost and monsters. He sonetimes tags Kelly's dress whenever he is afraid. His mascot partner is Palette who he treats it as his stuff animal who many people think is childish. *Ms. Nijino **Ms. Nijino is the Cure's main teacher and eventually found out the Cure's identity's herself. She mostly gives them strong advices and sometimes never lets a one of the Cure's fight whenever they fail a test,mostly Kimberly and Mosaic/Aira. Her mascot partner may be Mosaic. Items and Terminologies *Rainbow Phone **the Cures main transformation device *Rainbow Brush **the series main collectible. It is in a form of a small paintbrush usually hidden inside artwork or any form of literature *Pretty Cure Company **The Pretty Cure Company is the term to describe what company did the attack came from. Several Rainbow Brushes are given to both teams. The company leader called the (Company Name) In Charge are the ones who create powerful attacks and possibly might give the Cure a Rainbow Brush or a Legend Key as a power-up. There are currently seven created companies - Hono Company, Kaze Company, Mizu Company, Hikari Company, Tsuchi Company, Yuki Company and Oto Company. Songs Development Each Cure(excluding Mosiac) has been the incarnation of the Let's Go Pretty Cure Cures. The second attempt of development is making the lead Cure distinguish from the others. Usagi then made Kenna a self-proclaimed "Number One" Cure of the whole universe. Trivia *This is the second series of Usagi to have a red Cure as the lead Cure **This is also the second series where the lead Cure is smart. **This seems to be the only series where the lead Cure is homeschooled. *This is the second series to have a mascot as a Pretty Cure *This may take place after Hyper Pretty Cure! **The series takes place three years prior. *A contrast with this series and Usagi's former Let's Go Color! Pretty Cure is obviously huge. **Unlike Reanna,Kenna is weak when it comes to social points. Also Reanna is boy-crazy while Kenna seems to distrust them. **Ooanna is more honest than Lavinia. **Yana is bubbly while Helen is more formal and calm. **Georgia is afraid to get dirty despite being the Cure of plants. Kimberly has no phobia of dirt at all. **Blair is patient while Chelsea has a temper. **Penny is actually a singer while Lyra dreams to be one. **Wanda just remains a supporting Cure character,while Mosaic/Aira is part of the main characters. **The series has friendship and education as one of its motifs but were removed. Category:Fan Series Category:User:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa